Forgotten
by Marble Venus
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Snape hates Sirius and James as much as he does? He could forgive them for their treatment of himself. But he could never forgive an insult to his wife...the Fifth Marauder. The Forgotten Marauder.
1. Prologue

**Forgotten**

**Prologue**

She walked slowly through the hallways, her memory assailing her with the sound of laughter that had once echoed harshly off the stone walls. A chill passed over her skin as the ghosts of the past made a fruitless grab for her mind. Clutching her cloak closer around her slim body, she quickened her pace.

She hadn't expected that the castle would so affect her. But then, it had been so long since she'd been there. It hadn't changed much at all. She almost expected to see Sirius around the corner mercilessly teasing someone weaker than himself. Her husband, for instance.

The dungeons loomed ahead and her heart lightened. She nearly ran through the door that led to the Potions classroom. The entire classful of students turned to look at the woman that had interrupted the meanest teacher that Hogwarts had ever seen.

She was young, a forest green cloak hiding whatever else she was wearing. Her hair was cut in a girlish style so that it bobbed lightly at her chin. Standing at just over five feet high, she was the type of woman who most men would want to hide behind glass and protect.

Not looking at the students who were so perusing her, she locked eyes with the professor and grinned widely, looking even younger. Severus Snape glowered rudely at the intrusion. Said intrusion ran up to him and, scowling not quite as hard, he opened his arms wide as she hurtled into them. She lifted her lips sweetly to his and, to the gawking surprise of his students, he accepted them hungrily, pulling her off the ground to deepen the kiss.

He placed her on the ground gently, reluctantly, his fathomless black eyes lost inside dancing violet ones. He leaned his head wearily against hers. "You shouldn't have come here," he whispered.

"I had to see you today."

"Why?"

"I'm pregnant." The words were whispered in his ear and he held her away from him, looking her up and down as though trying to memorize her.

With no warning, he picked her up in his arms again and spun her around. "Oh, Eddie!" He crushed her to him and she laughed.

The class stared at their austere professor.

"Blimey, he's married!" Ron's words were intended to be a whisper, but he'd whispered them at the top of his lungs.

The young woman laughed again, the sound lifting every heart in the stale room. "Did you think he was single? Or merely celibate?" Her husband's strong arms wrapped around her waist and she leaned into him.

"You married him? Why?" The questions came from a serious boy with bright green eyes and the messiest hair she'd seen since graduation.

"Harry. You look so much like James." Without warning she pressed back into her husband, as though in fear. "I married him because I loved him. I still love him."

Severus Snape turned her around to face him. His eyes searched hers again. "Go home," he said coldly.

Eddie wasn't fooled. She pinched his cheek and then kissed the spot lightly. "You're such a grouch," she whispered. "I still wonder how I fell for you."

But it was really no mystery to her. It was to him, but her love could be so dense sometimes. She walked out of the dungeons again, not looking back. There was no point to it. She would see him at home. He would prove to her again that he loved her.

A secret smile traced light across her face. She was pregnant. She laid a slim hand protectively over her belly. Now Severus would have to forgive Sirius. After all these years, her old friend would have forgiveness. She sighed in regret. He didn't deserve it. But she wasn't like him or James.

**

* * *

A/N: Hey peoples!! Just wanted to say I hope you liked it...If you didn't...well, then I don't particularly care...I will read and review you stories if you review mine. Because I'm nice like that. **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry this is kinda short, but I had to get it out of my head and onto this infernal contraption (my computer). Also, if you'd like me to R&R one of your stories, I'd apreciate it if you told me if you have any preferences.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

She was known by many names. The Fifth Marauder, the Youngest Marauder, the Female Marauder, and even the Smart Marauder.

Edwina Harris, more commonly known as Ed, had been James Potter's best friend since she was five years old and punched him in the nose on his sixth birthday. They were next-door neighbors, friends, and partners in crime.

Inseparable.

Being the Female Marauder was full of perks. It was like having four over-protective big brothers.

Best friends.

And even when they got in trouble, it was always together. Wherever one was, Ed could be found not far away, as look-out, distraction, mastermind, or able participant. It never bothered any of them that she was a year below them.

Until now.

She was a beautiful girl, with black hair and striking violet eyes. They were especially beautiful when she was sad.

And she was more than sad as she boarded the train for Hogwarts yet again, her eyes like livid bruises against the backdrop of her ashen skin. They weren't red from tears, but underscored form lack of sleep. The pain went too deep for tears.

It was difficult to find an empty compartment, but she managed. With a sigh she collapsed onto a seat and leaned her head against the cool glass of the window.

Memories assailed her mind as she stared unseeing at the passing scenery. It had been her idea to replace some of Professor Slughorn's candies with chocolate-flavored laxatives last year. The group had implemented the plan together like a well-ordered team.

Like best friends.

There were many times that she and Sirius had held back the crazed Remus. There were just as many times when either he or James had thrown her smaller body away from what could have been a debilitating bite. They'd all be bruised afterwards but she was always the first seen to. She remembered how her every injury was clucked over by the boys. The four of them heroically took responsibility for any pain she felt, even if none of them were at fault.

They were like family.

Better than family.

When Ed was younger, James had been her idol and her only safety net. There were many nights, after her father had beaten her in one of his habitual drunken rages, that she had climbed into James's bedroom through his balcony, which nearly touched hers. As a child, she'd crawled into his bed and let him hold her while she sobbed her heart out. He had sworn to protect her always.

Forever.

The boys always spoiled her rotten. They'd never cared that she was a year behind them. At least, she'd thought so.

She closed her eyes but still saw the Hogwarts letter that had ruined her life.

Forever.

It had politely informed her that, instead of being a sixth-year Gryffindor, she was being bumped up to seventh-year. Not only that, but she was also transferred into Ravenclaw.

Bewildered, she had walked the scant handful of yards to James's house. He'd read the letter and slammed the door in her face.

He had not answered it again and her owl came back with unopened letters.

The door from his balcony was locked.

She hadn't known it _could_ lock.

She'd tried writing to Sirius.

Her letter returned unopened. And her owl was missing a few feathers.

And she knew the others would be just the same.

Sirius didn't love her anymore.

James didn't love her anymore.

Remus and Peter would follow the leaders.

Like always.

Her eyes stung but remained dry. She opened them.

The scenery was a blur and she looked at the worn letter in her lap.

With steady hands and a set face, she carefully ripped it to shreds.

Opening the window, she tossed the scraps out and watched them dance madly on the wind and get whipped out of sight.

She had lost her best friends.

So be it.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Great Hall was packed with people, just like it always was at the start of term feast. Ed hung back, not wanting to be surrounded by her classmates just yet. She was the first person in Hogwarts history to be bumped up a grade. She should have been proud. Her friends should have been happy for her. But wishful thinking wouldn't change anything. It never did.

Whatever nervousness might have showed on her face disappeared when she locked eyes with Lily Evans. The older girl's sneer rivaled that of the slimiest Slytherin in its overt hostility. She'd hated Ed since the day they met. She saw in the younger girl a rival for James's affections. Ed hadn't liked her for the games she played. But Lily's dislike went far deeper than Ed's. But then, most of the school's females hated her. It was a negative by-product of being best friends with the school's hottest guys. It was a pity, though. Lily was a nice enough girl, and pretty smart. She was just a liar. And there were far worse things to be.

Ed lifted her chin another notch and walked into the Great Hall. The Marauders didn't even look at her as she passes. Only Peter raised his soft, kind eyes to hers. She tried for a smile but her lips trembled. Peter looked away.

At the Ravenclaw table a brown-haired girl waved her over. Ed sat down next to her with a bemused smile.

"Hi. I'm Ed."

"I'm Allison. Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise." Ed's smile widened and was answered.

"So you're the resident genius, hunh? You seem a lot nicer than people say."

"Dumb people say dumb things. Any specific people?"

"Lily said you were a snob," Allison said thoughtfully, for the first time wondering at the truth of the words. "But you seem nice enough…"

Ed snorted. "I expected no less from her," she said grimly. "And, as for the nice part, you can say that in a few days; once you've gotten to know me a bit better."

Their conversation was interrupted by the appearance of food. Neither girl bothered with small talk as plate after plate of impossibly delicious food disappeared into their throats. They were in the middle of identical helpings of blueberry pie when both forks clattered to the table. The girls leaned back and sighed.

"I'm stuffed."

"Me too."

They burst out laughing and it hit Ed that she hadn't laughed, or even smiled, in several weeks. She was a bit surprised that she remembered how. She was also shocked by the amount of food she'd consumed. Her appetite has vanished the same day as her sense of humor.

It was amazing what a friendly smile could do.

"So you were really the Female Marauder. That's amazing."

"What makes you think I'm not any more?"

Allison's dark brown eyes were serious as they met Ed's. "I'm not blind. I saw the way James was glaring at your back."

Ed's heart clenched. "And Sirius?"

"He didn't look at you. Neither did the others."

"Oh. I see."

"You really care about them, don't you?"

She nodded miserably. "They've been with me forever. And now…I don't even know why. James wouldn't tell me."

Allison wordlessly extended a piece of chocolate. The move was so much like one Remus would make that it almost brought tears to her eyes. Almost. She took it and nibbled a corner halfheartedly. It had the almost immediate effect of taking the biting edge off her pain. But not nearly enough.

"You'll feel better eventually," Allison said gently. "Come on. We'll go up to the common room now. I'm sure they won't miss us."

Ed let her grab her hand and pull her away from the table. Many heads turned their way but no one made a move to stop them. The headmaster glanced at Ed and nodded almost imperceptibly. If nothing else, she was grateful to him for this one kindness.

Allison didn't let go of her hand until they reached a marble statue. The statue was one of Aristotle holding a book. He chocolate-colored eyes twinkled as she tapped him on the head and said, "Bookworms!"

The heavy head lifted and the philosopher scowled at them. Then he ran a stone hand down the wall, which melted away to reveal an oaken door. Ed went though first, then turned around to face Allison.

"Was the tapping necessary?"

"Not really. It just annoys him."

"I see." She turned again to examine her new common room. "Oh wow," she breathed, amazed at the sight before her.

The entire room was a library. Every wall was covered with floor-to-ceiling bookcases, and those were stuffed to bursting with books of various sizes and shapes. There were even a few floating shelves. In the midst of all this were scattered large, cushy armchairs and a few sofas. There was at least one small table with every seating arrangement, with some having up to four. As if in a trance, Ed moved forward to inspect the titles. To her shock, many of them had nothing at all to do with magic.

"Do you like it?"

She nodded vigorously. "This…this is incredible!"

Allison laughed. "It's a Ravenclaw tradition. And a closely guarded secret. Every Ravenclaw that's ever come through here has left at least one of their favorite books here." She followed Ed with her eyes as she ran reverent fingers across dozens of dusty spines. "It's rumored that Rowena Ravenclaw herself started the tradition and left her favorite book here."

Ed looked back at her. "Is it true?"

Allison shrugged. "Probably not. No one's found it. And we've all looked at one time or another. It's another Ravenclaw tradition."

"Are there many others?"

"A few. We sort of forget about them after a while. Like the password. The first week of term, it's always 'bookworms' and nothing else. Ever. That's how I knew it."

"There are so many muggle books here. Why is that?"

"Well, favorite books aren't necessarily magical in the least. Many people come form muggle families, you know. People like yourself."

"How did you know that?" Ed asked, shocked.

Allison chuckled. "The whole school knows who you are, and now many people want to know _you_, too."

"Why would people want to know anything about me?"

The girl shrugged lightly. "You'll be the main topic of conversation for a while. You'd better get used to it."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know this had nothing angsty in it, or anything really dramatic. I haven't even tossed Severus in yet! Bad me. But be patient, and all will be well...ish.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

At breakfast the next day Ed breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that she had no classes with Gryffindor. One day's pardon for a death row inmate. Comparing schedules with Allison, she discovered that they had all but one class together, and that was Muggle Studies; Ed had chosen Potions.

She and Allison both looked up when a fourth-year girl ran up to them. Her brown hair was tied back in a high ponytail and her face looked like a younger version of Allison's.

"Ed, I'd like you to meet my little sister. Amanda, Ed. Ed, Amanda." The girls shook hands.

Amanda's serious face melted into a smile. "Oh! So you're Ed Harris! I've heard so much about you!"

"Nothing good, I trust," Ed said with a wan smile.

Amanda laughed and sat down on her other side. "Not a thing. I didn't think there was anything good to hear," she added playfully. Then she grew serious. "Listen, Ed, whatever people say, just ignore them. They're just jealous. And…avoid Gryffindors whenever possible, alright? They're all very upset. Do you have any classes without Allison?"

"Potions. Last class of the day. With Slytherin," Allison said.

Amanda nodded. "I'll meet you after class and walk you to your common room. Then you and Allison can go wherever."

"I don't need any nannies."

The sisters exchanged a speaking look.

"We won't be acting as nannies," Allison began.

"More like bodyguards," Amanda said.

"I don't need any of those, either. What are you two so worried about, anyways?"

Allison shrugged uncomfortably. "You have a lot of people mad at you right now. And now that you're not under the protection of the Marauders anymore…"

"So what? I don't need them _or _their protection. I never did. They were my friends, not my babysitters or my bodyguards."

"Just humor us for a few days, will you?"

"What do you want from me?"

"You could let us stick to you like glue until we've assured ourselves that you're in no danger."

Ed sighed. "How long will that take?"

"I have no clue," Allison said honestly. "But I really don't like the things I've been hearing. Especially from the Gryffindors," she added significantly.

"Like what?"

"Nothing specific. And nothing good." She took a deep breath. "I never thought I'd be saying this of my own free will, but….You should make friends with some of the more powerful Slytherins. You may need their support."

"_What!?!?_" Ed's face was contorted in a grimace. "Have you lost your mind? I would _never_ stoop that low, no matter how bad things got for me." She calmed down and nibbled some toast. "Don't get me wrong, I understand you're trying to help, but…I don't understand _why_. I mean, you've only known me since yesterday and you're already trying to play bodyguard. Why?"

Allison smiled warmly. "I suffer from the big sister complex."

"It's true – she does," Amanda piped up.

Ed turned to her. "What about you, then? You're younger than me. So what's your excuse?"

She shrugged. "You seem to need protecting."

"You're both insane. What would I need protection from? And how would a fourth-year help, anyways?"

"I'm your Gryffindor source," she answered solemnly.

"As for your first question, that's a little harder to answer." Allison frowned slightly as she chose the best words. "You have made quite a few enemies here," she said carefully.

"Who hasn't?"

"Let me finish. They have never made a move because you were constantly surrounded by your friends and now…"

"Now nothing will change. I am a witch in my own right, and not a shadow."

The arrival of the mail kept both sisters from answering. Ed stared in surprise as her owl landed hard on the table.

"Hello, Cupid," she murmured as she untied the note from his foot. The barn owl hooted softly and rubbed his head against her arm. "I love you too, sweetie. Now go hunt."

With a slightly louder hoot he took silent flight. Ed followed his path with her eyes and saw how Sirius tried to flick a spoonful of oatmeal at him. It was a spectacular miss and the congealed mass hit a Slytherin first-year girl right on the head. When the clueless girl began looking around for the source of the flying food, Ed snorted into her cereal. Sirius met her eyes for a brief instant. The laughter disappeared from his eyes and he looked away. It felt like a knife between the ribs.

A few quick blinks restored her composure and she opened the letter. She scanned the contents quickly.

"What is it?" Allison asked.

"Just Slughorn congratulating me." She handed Allison the letter and stood up. "I left my stuff up in the common room," she gave as an excuse.

She hurried out of the Great Hall and didn't notice when a pair of Slytherins got up to follow her. They caught up to her in front of the statue of Aristotle and one grabbed her arm and yanked her around.

Her eyes were wide but narrowed furiously as she took in the sneering face before her. "Malfoy." She said his name as if it left a bad taste in her mouth. "What do you want?"

"That's damn rude, Ed." Her hands fisted at her sides, but she was silent. Her name coming from his mouth sounded dirty. But her full name or her last name would get him slapped. They both knew it.

She sighed and slumped against the statue. "What do you want, Malfoy?" Her voice was quiet and calm again.

"I wan wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me on Saturday." He sounded so damn arrogant.

Her gaze flickered to the thin, black-haired form just behind him. For a long moment she stared at Severus's bent head and then turned back to Lucius. "No," she said gently. "The fact that I am no longer a Marauder doesn't mean that I am your friend. Bookworms."

And she was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Well, my darlings, I was really happy to see your reviews. I know I should have gotten this chapter out a while ago but I had way too much schoolwork on my mind. Here it is now and the next one should be coming here in a little bit. Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Allison kept her promise and walked Ed to Potions. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"I'm positive." Ed squeezed her friend's hand and went in alone. Professor Slughorn looked up when she came in and waved her forward. She went slowly, warily.

Next to him stood Severus Snape. The students didn't look at each other or exchange niceties.

"Hello, Professor," she said politely.

"Good afternoon, Miss Harris." The man shifted his considerable bulk in his chair before continuing. "I've taken your special circumstances into account and decided that it would be best if I pared you with Mr. Snape for the rest of the year. Are you kids acquainted?"

"We've met," she answered shortly. "Let me see if I understand you correctly. You trust my abilities so little that you are making sure I have someone to hold my hand for the duration of the class to keep me from injuring myself or others with my ineptitude. Is that it?"

The obese professor hardly blinked at her outburst. "You are overreacting," he told her placidly. "Your skills are not in question and never were. The question is one of experience. Every student in this room save yourself is coming here with six years of experience in my class. You are coming with five. That puts you at a distinct disadvantage. I paired you with Severus in the hopes that your various skills will complement each other."

"Oh."

"Go sit down. I'll be giving instructions in a few minutes. You two can get to know each other better."

Ed found her seat first, propping her chin on a fist. She was startled when her partner sat down next to her. "I'm sorry you're stuck with me, Severus."

His head shot up and he stared at her as though she'd suddenly grown horns and a pointy tail. "What?" she asked warily.

"You – you've never called me that before." His voice was a surprise to her – deep and rich and soft. She liked the soft, hesitant tone. It was nice. But he was a Slytherin.

"Would you rather I call you Snivellus?"

He broke eye contact and bowed his head again. "No." She barely heard his whispered response. She didn't answer him and another moment of tense silence passed before he broke it. "Why did you apologize to me for being your partner?"

"Because you would probably have preferred anyone to me, and you get stuck with me anyway." Her face was blank as she spoke. "Besides, everybody knows you're amazing at Potions while I am in no way prepared for the curriculum, not having taken it sixth year."

"Is that a compliment I hear?"

"No!" She looked horrified at the thought. But then she paused in mid-thought. Was he _teasing_ her? Did he have a sense of humor at all? It was a possibility she'd never considered.

He saw her dumbstruck expression and thought she looked rather comical. But she probably wouldn't appreciate hearing about it. "If you'd like, I'd be happy to help you catch up."

It was difficult to gauge which of them was more shocked by his audacity. Ed thought about the advice so generously given by Allison and made her decision. "I'd like that," she said quietly, not looking at him anymore.

Their professor then decided to give them their instructions. It was something or other about a magical version of steroids. He finished up with, "And we'll be testing the potions tomorrow. So please try not to screw up too badly."

Ed's hand shot up but she didn't wait to be called on. "How, exactly, will we be testing this potion?"

"An excellent question, Miss Harris. We will be holding an arm wrestling competition. The winning team will get the best grade and the rest of the grades shall be distributed accordingly. Are there any more questions?" he waited until everybody shook their heads. "Get started, then."

The class immediately broke into chatter and started making a mess. Ed looked to her partner. His thin face broke into a smile. "This will be a breeze," he said confidently.

"How do you know? I mean, you can't be the only person here that's good with potions. Cockiness can get you in trouble."

"I know because it's a fact. We will win because we can't loose."

"Why not? It seems entirely possible to me."

"Because if you were smart enough to be bumped up a grade, then you have to be able to think on your feet. That's a very useful trait that will help us win this competition."

"Is that a compliment I hear?" she asked jokingly.

"No!" He looked horrified at the very thought. But then he stopped in mid-thought. Was she _teasing_ him? He knew, of course, that she had a very well-developed sense of humor, but he'd never thought she could be _nice_ about teasing. So was she any different from the Marauders? The possibility had never occurred to him. It was very disconcerting.

Ed saw his shell-shocked expression and decided he looked downright adorable. But he would never hear it from her. To cover up for her own protracted silence, she asked, "So what am I supposed to do?"

"You're supposed to follow my directions."

She nodded assent and he began firing off instructions, which Ed was quick to obey. She was not a mindless drone, however, and found several opportunities to disagree and even argue with her partner. Severus didn't much like having his orders ignored. It seemed that this was the first time that somebody was actually listening to him and doing as he asked. It was a heady experience, and he did his best to remember the hell she and her friends had put him through in years past.

Ed, meanwhile, was recalling the exact same thing. But there was one thought wrapping around and through the memories; _why_. The question found no answer in her turbulent mind.

The class was dismissed and they turned in the sickly yellow mess they'd managed to create. Professor Slughorn beamed at them, popping a chocolate into his mouth. Ed hid her disgust by turning around and walking swiftly out the door.

Amanda was waiting for her just outside, like she'd promised. Ed shoved her way forward but was stopped by a hand on her arm. The touch was light, but is stopped her in her tracks. She turned around.

"We can meet on Saturday in the library, if you're free."

She smiled and nodded. "When?"

"How does noon sound?"

"Wonderful."

* * *

**A/N: What a chore this was to write...but I did it for you guys, so there!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Have you lost your mind?"

"I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

"You're getting Potions help from a _Slytherin_," Allison screeched. She'd just been informed of the fact.

"So what? You told me to make friends with them. Have you changed your mind already?" Ed tucked a wayward curl behind an ear. "Besides, I need help with Potions."

Allison muttered something under her breath and didn't bother to elaborate until Ed poked her. "I was just thinking that he's not quite the Slytherin I meant. I don't think he'll be adequate protection. Maybe Malfoy…"

"I don't need protection," Ed gritted out. "And if you ever suggest I become friends with Malfoy again, I'll slap you."

Allison threw her hands up in mock defeat. "Suit yourself. So…who do you have Arithmancy with?"

"There's only eight seventh-years taking it this year, so they decided to mash us all together. Only one Gryffindor."

"I'm glad," Allison said with a relieved smile.

"I thought you would be." Ed kept walking, facing front.

"How long before you have to be in class?"

Ed glanced at the navy green watch at her left wrist and sighed. "An hour," she said quietly. A momentary weakness prompted her to lay her right hand over the face of the watch. It was a gift from Sirius from years back. She tore her hand away but couldn't force herself to take it off. It meant too much.

"Great. I've got a free hour, too. What do you want to do?"

"I'd like a little alone time, if you don't mind." She tried to soften the words with a smile and Allison understood. She always did.

"Why would I mind? I'm not your babysitter. But I would like to know where you'll be…just in case."

Ed smiled her gratitude. "I'll be back in the common room trying to find Rowena's book. It has to be there and I intend to be the one to find it."

"You've caught the fever!" Allison accused with a laugh.

"I guess I have. I'll see you in a little while."

"Bye."

Her head was unusually heavy as she murmured the password that let her into blissful solitude. A big green armchair seemed especially inviting and she slipped into it. The high back supported hers and she felt momentarily like a queen. But the illusion faded when she tucked her feet up under her, replaced by the sensation of a return to childhood. Ed's eyes roamed the room, not seeing the images in front of them. Instead, her violet gaze was focused inward, on the past.

Her hand moved to the watch almost against her will. It was still a comfort, though she couldn't begin to fathom why. The questions that had plagued her before seemed inconsequential, now that she had time to think on them. The white-hot agony that had gripped her receded to a dull ache, offering her a temporary reprieve. She took it gratefully, closing her eyes to savor the lifting of part of the weight from her chest. A look at her watch told her that her hour was almost up. It was shocking to think that she had sat immobile for nearly an hour, but it was true – the crick in her neck proved it. Her left leg was asleep, too.

Arithmancy was a painful experience. The one Gryffindor in the class happened to be Remus. And he wasn't talking to her. Ed kept her eyes on her notes but couldn't resist sneaking a look at her old friend from time to time. His attention was always on his own notes. She didn't know that once she'd bent her head to writing, he looked at her as though he would say something. He never did, and he never knew she looked at him. Once dismissed, Ed couldn't get out of there fast enough.

She'd never viewed Potions as an oasis until that moment. She didn't even spare Allison a glance as she brushed past her. That one saw Remus and understood why.

Ed was the second person in there. The first was her partner. Professor Slughorn was just easing his massive body into the room as Ed collapsed on a stool. She couldn't force her throat to produce a greeting and settled for a curt nod. The rest of the class began piling in and she had time to regain control of her vocal cords.

When the miracle happened, she said a subdued hello to her partner and her housemates. She was still being mostly ignored, but then she always had been, and so didn't take offense. The students eventually all found their seats and their teacher coughed for silence. It worked.

"As I told you all yesterday, your potions will be tested today. I didn't lie. In front of you you will find goblets and your own potion. There is just enough potion for you each to have half a goblet. The effects should wear off a little after class is done, provided you've made your potion correctly. Split it and drink it now."

Severus carefully poured equal amounts of potion into each goblet and handed one to Ed. They clinked their goblets together and downed the liquid inside. It was thick and goopy and tasted of nothing. Ed was very grateful for the fact. They set down their goblets and waited for further instructions.

Professor Slughorn waited until everybody had consumed their concoctions, with varying degrees of disgust and relief in their expressions. "Now we can start the competition. You will arm wrestle your own partners first. Winners will move on to the second round. Winners of that will move on to the third and so forth. Get to it, then."

It was with shock that Ed felt her hand slam into the table. Her expression was priceless, and Severus smiled. "I won't tell a soul," she whispered.

"About what?"

"You smiled, Severus. I didn't know you knew how."

"Shut up, Ed," he growled.

She tweaked his nose. "Go win for me, Severus."

"I will."

And he did.

One after another hands slammed into tables as Ed's partner worked his way through to the final round. He and Malfoy remained undefeated and Ed worked her way through the crowd of losers to stand by his side.

He glanced at her and she smiled her encouragement to him. Lucius smirked at her. She scowled and placed an encouraging hand on her partner's shoulder. It was with mild surprise that she felt his muscles flex and move beneath her hand through the cloth of his robes as he forced Malfoy's hand to the table.

She couldn't remember if she'd meant to throw her arms around his neck, but they were there as soon as he'd stood up the victor. It was a silly, spontaneous thing to do, and she blushed at her own audacity. It was possible that Severus was even more shocked than herself. A long moment passed before he put his arms tentatively around her waist. A strange weight seemed to lift from both their souls and they pulled away, both savoring the lingering warmth, each staring warily at the other.

They were dismissed.

For the second time that day, Ed turned and fled. "I'll see you Saturday," she tossed over her shoulder.

He didn't reply – she was already gone.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews make me happy, darlings!! I am happy to say that this story has already tipped the scales at over 1000 hits, and this is only the fifth chapter! I chalk this idea up as a success!**


End file.
